Ren's Demise
by GeekInTehPink
Summary: Ren was only able to prevent it from happening for so long, it was going to break free and shatter his chains, sooner or later. This story follows Kuon's escape, and what it does to poor Kyoko. Kyoko/Kuon. Dark and Fluffy.
1. Blood Drenched Fairy Prince

Ah well when I thought about what I'd write next after Fly Me to the Moon, this never came to mind, ha! So once again at 2am I was searching for inspiration and I checked to see if any new chapters were posted. I was in luck, 180 was just released and my writer's block was cured. This is loosely based around that chapter but no worries I didn't put any spoilers in. This is around the Setsu-Cain arc but it takes about a 3-4 chapter detour before getting our favorite couple back into the roles of loving brothers and sisters. Ren doesn't go OOC in this technically, but some may beg to differ. Also I'm trying my best to keep Kyoko as in character as possible, tell me after seeing her in a couple of chapters, if I'm doing good.

**Chapter 1: Blood-drenched Fairy-prince**

It was just supposed to be a late night stroll to clear his mind. Ren had a few days off from everything, a rarity that he would usually be thrilled to have, but that night, there would be no enjoyment for Ren.

As he walked through a park on the outskirts of the city, he thought deeply about his slip-up as B.J. Nothing else crossed his mind, but the thoughts of Kuon returning, and taking away everything he'd worked for. He didn't know when the bomb would go off, but he feared that the fuse was lit. His fears were spot on.

A set of thugs whispered in the shadows, unaware that Ren heard every word.

"Man! This guy's perfect!" Thug 1 chuckled.

"Really? I mean, no offense, Boss, but he's pretty tall, you sure we can take him?" Thug 2 sounded worried.

"Pick your balls off the ground, dude, what's height against the four of us with knives?" Thug 3 answered. Thug 4 just stayed silent and watched as Ren walked calmly through the park.

"Right! You see that watch! I know he's got to be rolling in cash!" Thug 1 rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"What if someone calls the cops, Boss?" Thug 2 responded, he had a bad feeling, and for a good reason.

"No one is going to call the fucking cops! Come on, let's strike now before he gets away!" Thug 1 jumped from the shadows in front of Ren, the other three followed, though it was obvious that Thug 2 was nervous. Thug 1 flung out his knife and pointed it in Ren's direction. Ren sighed and held both hands up in a sign of surrender.

"What is it you boys want?" He asked mildly. Thug 3 circled him and held a knife to his throat. Ren breathed in, he tried to hold back the inevitable. Thug 1 shoved Thug 2 forward. The young man stumbled to get his footing and stood before Ren, the giant.

"Get his wallet, NOW!" Thug 1 yelled at Thug 2. Thug 2 sighed and reached into Ren's left pocket. He pulled a cell phone out and examined it. "Is it worth shit?" Thug growled.

"Nah, it's at least a year old, has a cute babe as a wallpaper though." Thug 2 threw the phone to Thug 1.

"She is pretty cute, this your lady?" Thug 1 asked, he snickered as wicked thoughts seemed to run through his mind. Ren looked away, he was trying his hardest to pin back his emotions. Thug 2 found his wallet in his right pocket and opened it up. His first look was at the lack of any notes.

"Boss, this guy is either broke or everything is kept on his plastic." Thug 2 said as he flipped to Ren's I.D. "Shit!"

"What is it?" Thug 3 piped up behind Ren, his knife pressed closer to Ren's throat, as he tried to lean around the tall actor to catch a glimpse at what caused the outburst.

"I knew he looked familiar, this is fucking Tsuruga Ren!" Thug 2 stepped back to gaze at his favorite actor.

"Really? Hey asshole, is that really who you are?" Thug 3 moved the knife up to Ren's cheek. When Ren didn't answer, he put a bit of pressure behind the knife and sliced Ren's skin, "Answer me, or I'll ruin that face of yours to the point where no one will ever hire you again." Ren winced at the loud sound of the idiot's voice.

"I don't feel like answering stupid questions, that's my I.D. Right? Who else would have it?" Ren was cracking away every second, as he felt anger spread through his veins. It was like a high, the old feeling of adrenaline seeping through-out him. His eyes hazed over, a sadistic smile curled across his lips. He held back, but the dam was breaking.

"Got some smart ass jokes, huh? Well listen here, you're going to be escorted to an ATM by us, and you're going to take out as much as you can if you want Girly, here to live." Thug 1 waved Ren's phone around tauntingly. More like idiotically, Ren could've pushed aside any other threat that was made towards him, but when it was placed on Kyoko, Kuon was let out to play.

They could barely register his movement as he grabbed Thug 3 by the weapon-wielding arm, and flipped the guy over his back, into Thug 2. Both were down and out. Thug 1 backed away as Kuon stepped on the unconscious bodies of the two thugs to get closer.

"Hey, man we were just playing, right?" Thug 1 laughed worriedly. Kuon held out his hand and Thug 1 looked at it in brief wonder. Distracted, he didn't expect it, as Kuon's opposite hand balled into a fist and slammed against his face. He fell back against the ground, and Kuon smirked darkly as he pulled him back up by his shirt. Thug 4 jumped on Kuon's back and slipped his knife against Kuon's jugular.

"Let my brother go." Kuon was silent, he let Thug 1 slip from his hand, and back to the grass. Thug 4 looked at his brother, made sure he was okay, and then dropped from Kuon's back. He screamed out in pain, as Kuon's leg crashed against his side, knocking Thug 4 against a tree. Thug 1 looked at Kuon in pure terror. Kuon stepped forward and the last thug scurried backwards against a fence.

Ren tried to take over once more and stop what was happening, but Kuon held strong. '_He threated Kyoko-chan, he must not be allowed any mercy_' Kuon continued forward until he towered over the thug. He bent down and lifted him once more. His fist made a second impact into the thug's face, then a third, a fourth, a fifth.

"Tsuruga-san!" Her voice called out, but it wasn't to him. He continued, sending his knee into the thug's chest. The thug coughed and wheezed, blood sliding down his chin. "Stop!" He could hear her, she was closer now, but it didn't register. His hands slid around the man's throat, he raised his leg again and kneed the guy in the stomach. The man was turning red, the sound of metal rattling to the ground was ignored, as were the pounding beats of someone running. The man clutched beneath his hands was now a dark shade of purple. Kuon squeezed harder. '_I won't let him get away, I'll kill him to protect her,_' his mind hissed. He felt a person getting closer, heard her voice even louder, "Ren! Please STOP!" The man was going blue in the face, when Kyoko tackled Kuon, both of them fell to the ground. The man dropped against the fence, and choked for air. As the thug caught his breath, he crawled to his brother, grabbed the youngest man's unconscious form and limped away, as fast as he could.

Kuon felt wet liquid against his chest as his madness washed away. He laid there against the cold grass, and rubbed Kyoko's back with his blood covered hand. Tsuruga Ren was no longer alive. Kuon had killed that persona, like he had almost killed the thug. He looked to the side and found both, his wallet and phone, just an arms-length away. He slowly sat up, holding Kyoko against him, while he reached out and grabbed the items.

"Tsuruga-san," Kyoko sobbed, she'd never seen this side of him before, it scared her. She didn't know what to say, one moment she thought her sempai was being attacked, the next she found out, he was attempting murder.

"My name is not, Tsuruga Ren, Kyoko-chan." He spoke against her hair. She felt a chill run down her spine. "It's, Hizuri Kuon, but if you really want, you can call me 'Corn'," He smiled gently at her as she looked with shocked eyes, at her blood-drenched fairy-prince.

Unless they were from Hot-Topic, I never really pictured fairies as blood-drenched, and the same goes for princes. Still I couldn't resist cutting it off there, I find it's a nice little cliff to hang or what not. I'm marking this story as a T-rating for now, and as a Romance/Humor because after this chapter, it lightens up and becomes a tad playful. I hope you all enjoyed my depiction of Kuon gaining his body back, if it hadn't already been done a million-and-one times on here I would've went the lovey-smutty-dovey route on bringing him out. Either way I think this is one story of my own that I can actually love unlike my other ugly step-children of stories. Well I'm out!

P.S. Someone should totally draw Ren as a blood-drenched fairy-prince xD

-_GeekInTehPink_


	2. The Aftermath

So I'm just wondering why I got 322 hits, and three reviews... I'm not going to worry too much about it though because there were several stories I didn't review that were amazing and wonderful, I guess I just enjoy knowing that I'm making progress slowly. Well I realize last chapter I forgot to put the spacing lines in, I'll try not to do that in this one. Sorry for that mistake guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Aftermath<strong>

Kuon sat in Lory's office and sighed, watching as the older man paced. "Ya know, your delicate Ren is not coming back." The elder man stopped pacing and sent a glare at Kuon.

"Do you think it's funny? In just one night you've not only unraveled all we'd accomplished, but you almost killed a man, again, and you scared Kyoko-chan to the point where she won't talk to anyone!" Lory shot a glance at the still silent girl, who sat just a distance away from Kuon. "Now I have to tell the director to find another actor for Black Jack, and try my best to explain to the public, that, Tsuruga Ren, somehow mysteriously died!" Lory ripped at his hair in frustration Nothing was going according to plan!** I**f anything, Kyoko seemed farther away from Kuon, and both of their careers were probably dead.

"Really?" Kuon smirked. Lory looked at him, pissed off beyond the point of sanity.

"Really." Lory tried to level out his voice, he didn't want to frighten Kyoko anymore than she already seemed. The only words that had left the girl's lips were "_Ren snapped._"

"Lory, this isn't back to square one. Jeez, they threatened Kyoko-chan and I simply took back control from that intolerably soft bitch." Kuon scoffed, he shoved a hand in his hair and threw a glare back at Lory. "It's an easy fix. I'll finish B.J**.** as Ren/Cain**.** I mean there are only a few more weeks anyway, and then we'll have a press conference, and I'll tell everyone the truth about who I am. I already told Kyoko-chan!" He leaned toward the spaced out girl, and pressed his lips to her cheek. Instead of freaking out, as she had with Ren, she simply released a squeal of surprise, and blushed.

"Oi, don't do that, Tsuru... Kuon-kun**.**" She rubbed her cheek and tried to curl into a ball, "It's embarrassing!" Lory was at a loss. He'd misinterpreted the entire thing**.** Kyoko wasn't scared**!** **S**he was simply lost in her thoughts, trying to figure out how to react, because the situation was new to her. Lory had an idea. If he simply played his cards right, he could skip over the speed-bump and continue, except at a much faster pace.

"Maybe," Lory gathered his thoughts, "Maybe you're right, but if I give you this chance to redeem this situation, and you screw up, there won't even be a**,** Hizuri Kuon." Lory's threat was heard but barely even acknowledged by the actor.

"Yeah, yeah, look it wasn't hard to create that wimp**.** **I**t sure as hell won't be difficult to act as him." Kuon yawned rudely to show his boredom. Lory had wanted to strangle this man when he was a kid, and that feeling resurfaced with ease. Still, he had made a promise to take care of Kuon, and that was what he planned to do.

"Even so, I'm trusting you to act as though Ren is still there, so there will be precautions that you must follow." Lory made sure Kuon was listening. The man nodded for him to continue. "First, no one outside of this room is to know that you've reverted to yourself again, that includes Yashiro-san." Lory took a deep breath and grinned, "And the second condition is that Kyoko-chan must be with you at all times." He watched Kyoko's eyes widen in horror, and realized that she'd taken it literally. "It's okay, Kyoko-chan, you can part to change, and use the restroom, but other than that, to keep Kuon under wraps, I need you to be as close as possible**.** **I**f you do this, it'll be your last LoveMe task." Lory watched Kyoko's eyes haze over as a sweet smile crossed her lips.

"That's fine with me," Kuon brushed a strand of hair from her face and rubbed his thumb gently across her bottom lip. Shock ran through her body as the memory surfaced**.** Kuon wasn't just her fairy-prince**,** but also the Emperor of the Night! "Right, Kyoko-chan?" His voice broke her away from her thoughts, and she absentmindedly nodded. He bent forward and kissed the tip of her nose this time, causing her to blush and squeak once more. He released her with a grin and ruffled her hair.

"Kuon-kun!" She groaned and straightened her hair. She shot him a threatening look, but her eyes softened when she thought about him as 'Corn**'.** Lory watched the two play around before him, and wondered just what he had missed. The president hated doing it, but he had to shoo out the cute couple so he could arrange for his appointments.

"Please take care of him, Kyoko-chan**.** I'm trusting you." Lory said as he walked them both to the door. Kyoko nodded obediently, and bowed as she left with Kuon. Lory told his assistant to delay the first meeting for a bit so he could make an urgent call. She nodded and when back to work, rescheduling things to fit the delay. Lory sat at his desk and pulled out his private phone. He searched the contacts until he found the name he wanted. Pressing the call button, he tried to relax.

"Hello? Lory?" Kuu's voice rang through the speaker.

"Kuu, your son has caused a major set-back to our plan." He told Kuu what had transpired and then added, "Everything is being fixed as we speak**. **I had a man track the thugs down, and pay them all a nice sum to keep silent, Kuon has agreed to act as Ren for the time being until the movie has been filmed, and our **Kyoko is becoming closer to him every second."** He heard Kuu sigh in relief and brought another thing up. "Kuu, you might not want to tell Julie all of this**.** I don't want your wife to worry more than she does already."

"Yeah," Kuu spoke softly. He looked over and saw the mentioned woman impatiently ta**p**ping her foot with her arms crossed, "It's too late for that." Lory chuckled and told Kuu to break the news gently. Kuu answered by telling his friend bye and hanging up. "Well, Honey, I have good news and bad news." He turned to Julie and smiled sheepishly.

"Bad news first." Was her curt reply. Kuu scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"Tsuruga Ren is dead." Kuu said simply. Julie took a deep breath, and motioned for him to continue with the good news, "Kuon, is back, and he's determined to make us grandparents in the next few years. Julie squealed happily and jumped in circles.

"I can't wait for grandbabies!" Kuu smirked as he watched his wife dance happily. He had successfully avoided telling her just how Ren had died. He didn't want her to worry too much, because he was already worried enough for the both of them.

* * *

><p>So chapter 3, I'm working on, I'm thinking about leaving it simple and sweet, and then bringing out the conflicting parts in chapter 4-up. I must say I haven't seen Reino in a while, and I think that he'd be the perfect one to piss Kuon off, I don't really think Sho stands the slightest chance against Kuon. Heh get ready to be pimp-slapped by fluff in the next chapter!<p>

_-GeekInTehPink_


	3. Livin La Vita Kuon

_Ha! Another chapter bites the dust, though I'm having trouble typing up the fourth one. Meh, I'll bounce some ideas off my wonderful beta Mimimiao. Maybe she can point me in the right direction with it. Okay speaking of beta, I realized another mistake in the last chapter after it was posted. My sweet beta was making every mistake bold and red and some of the bold text ended up getting left behind. Sorry about that I hope it wasn't too much of an eyesore. Anyway enjoy the read, maybe you guys will finally get me to review number 10. I can only hope! By the way, yes you can review Mimimiao, I have no problem with it at all._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Livin' La Vita Kuon<strong>

"Kuon-kun, I don't think this is a good idea! What if someone recognizes you?" Kyoko whined as Kuon dragged her into an arcade. They'd been walking to his apartment when the building caught his eye. Never really having the chance to go to an arcade much when he was younger, and having to play a professional gentleman the rest of the time, Kuon couldn't resist the temptation of the flashing colorful lights that came from all the games.

"It'll be fun. Besides, I doubt someone would expect me to be in this kind of place," He persuaded. Kyoko didn't stand a chance against that genuine smile that she'd only seen a handful of times from her sempai.

"Fine, but no more than ten minutes. We can't take the risk of exposing you, Kuon-kun." Kyoko crossed her arms just below her breasts, unknowingly pushing them up. Kuon bit his cheek to keep control. It'd been a bit easier to resist her as Ren, but that was because the great actor had morals and reservations that didn't apply to Kuon.

"Whatever you say, Kyoko-chan," he pulled her inside with him and ten minutes became three hours.

Kyoko groaned and rubbed the backs of her calves. She'd played D.D.R. for two hours straight, with Kuon watching and cheering her on the whole time. Every time she thought she was done, he'd give some encouraging words, and she was back up, dancing a new song. Kuon couldn't complain either, with each move, her hips swung in a tantalizing manner. Her figure had popped, and twisted perfectly to every beat. In truth, Kuon couldn't take his eyes off her if he'd wanted to. She was stunning. His Kyoko-chan had grown into a beautiful woman.

"Do I have something on my face?" Kyoko's voice snapped him awake. He looked at her and smiled.

"No, Kyoko-chan, I was just lost in my thoughts." He looked at her as though she was naked, and caused her to shiver as he reached out and slid his fingertips down her arm. He didn't realize how his touch was affecting her, until his eyes met hers. She looked as pale as a sheet of paper, and he couldn't help, but frown in disapproval. "Am I hurting you in some way, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko's eyes unclouded, her heart stammered in her chest painfully. She looked at Kuon, and realized in horror that a certain feeling she'd noticed sprout back, was now growing bigger and faster. If Kuon hadn't said anything she would've ran as far as she could to escape the pointless emotion. "No! I'm sorry, Kuon-kun, it's just..." She stopped. How was she supposed to just tell him that she froze up because she was afraid her heart would rip out of her chest.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to frighten you, please forgive me if I'm being too bold." He grinned and ruffled her hair to hide the conflict that was raging inside of his mind. If there was one thing that he'd done right as Ren, it was keeping his distance from Kyoko to let her heart heal from the old wounds of a certain singer. Kuon was all impulse, while his counterpart had been patient with the young woman before him. Still, Kuon hated having to beat around the bush, when all he wanted to do was scoop Kyoko into his arms and erase her pain. He looked casually around the arcade for a new distraction and found a crane machine, tucked in the corner along the entrance wall. "Come on! I haven't played this game in years. I want to see if I'm still good!"

"Wahhh!" was all Kyoko could get out as Kuon ran to the machine, pulling her with him. He slipped in a few coins and began to play. Kyoko stared in awe as he easily slipped the claw around a stuffed bear. But as the claw pulled up, the animal dropped back down again. Kuon growled in frustration, and added enough for two more plays. The second time around, he tried again for the bear, but once more, it fell back down. The third time, he tried for a baby dragon plush, and successfully snagged it's tag, so even as the claw wiggled, the toy didn't jolt out of the claw's grip like the bear had. The claw released the dragon into the chute and Kuon retrieved it. He stared at the light blue and purple colored dragon and then let his eyes reach Kyoko.

"You know, it kinda fits you more." He chuckled, holding the toy towards Kyoko. She lightly gripped it and looked at it in curiosity.

"How?" She tried to see how the dragon baby matched her, but couldn't see any resemblance. He laughed harder, calmed himself, and cupped her cheek in one hand. Their eyes met, and Kyoko felt her cheeks burn but didn't look away.

"Let's see, first off, you're both mystical and cute. Second, you're both fierce and yet sweet, and third, you both have dreams of growing up to a legacy." She could tell that every word was sincere, even though she wanted desperately to deny his claims. She wanted to turn away, needed an escape, but she decided to stand her ground. She could do it, in spite of the cracks that were still in her heart.

"Kuon-kun," She breathed, "You were never a fairy-prince, were you?" Kuon was taken back by the question. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't understand why she'd ask something they both knew the answer to.

"No, Kyoko-chan, I wasn't."

"Then why did you lie, all this time you could've told me. I was worried when you disappeared, I sometimes thought you might be..." _dead_. She didn't want to think about it, but the thoughts of the fight she'd stumbled upon, _the knives, so sharp_. He could've died that night, in a way, Ren did. But she could've lost them both, if something had gone horribly wrong. That was why she wasn't affected by the thoughts that, Kuon, also could've killed someone. They'd almost killed him. If they had she would've, she would've... _What would I do? _If the man before her had died, she would've lost it. She didn't know why, but the thought of losing him was just too much to bear.

"I was stupid. I was scared. I lied because, back then you were my only friend, and meeting you once more, and having the chance to be around you like that again. I didn't want to screw it all up. I didn't want you to hate me Kyoko-chan." Kuon sighed, darkness was clouding his mind again, sweeping over him. If she left, he couldn't handle losing her. He'd lost everything else, but her. He was shaken from the cold black abyss of his thoughts, as he heard her giggle.

"All this time, from when I first met you as Tsuruga-san, I thought you hated me!" Her laughter lifted his spirits. He chuckled, bent forward, only inches from her lips, and pinched both of her cheeks.

"Kyoko-chan, you're crazy, but I could never hate you! Not as Ren or myself." He let her cheeks go and smirked as she rubbed her face to get rid of the feeling. "Come on, I'm hungry." He grabbed her hand that wasn't carrying the toy and helped her get through the crowd.

As they walked along the sidewalk, Kyoko told him stories of the things that had transpired since he'd left Kyoto. She described her mother's departure that had left her with Sho's family, and how, after that, she had convinced herself that Sho was her prince. "More like an evil toad!" she growled. Kuon laughed and gently slid his arm around her shoulder. When she made no reaction other than a light blush, he smiled, pulled her closer, and told her of his failing lifestyle in America.

"I-I lost control in America, like I did the other night." He tried not to get lost in the thoughts again, as he told her about how Rick had died, because a bunch guys, who he'd beat half to death, wanted revenge, and couldn't find Kuon. "Rick wasn't just a friend, he was like my brother. We did almost everything together, he didn't care that I was part Japanese. He was always there, and had my back," Kyoko looked at him with sympathetic eyes, and urged him to continue. He nodded and finished, "When he was killed, his girl blamed me. Of course, I also blamed myself. I kept telling myself, if I had just stopped, had I never swung a punch, and just ignored all of the insults, he would've lived."

"You're right. You are to blame." Kyoko said warmly. Kuon looked at her, both hurt and confused. "We all make stupid mistakes, Kuon-kun. I made the mistake of trusting Shotaro, but if I hadn't, I would still but stuck in Kyoto. If you didn't make your mistakes, we may have never met again." Her golden eyes shined up at him in the glow of the streetlights. They were filled with unshed tears. He wanted to pull her against himself and comfort her, but when a small drop of water crashed on her cheek, it wasn't her, who was crying. Embarrassed, he tried to turn away but she caught his face.

"Kyoko-chan, you don't have to worry, I'm fine." Another tear. He felt like a wimp, crying in front of the girl he loved. Kyoko didn't understand the bold emotion inside her that told her to comfort him, to stay by his side, because he needed her, but she didn't fight it, she didn't want to fight it either. She pulled him to a nearby bench, and made him rest his head against her shoulder. At first Kuon tried to suppress the oncoming flood, but when it rains, it pours. They both ended up turning to each other, Kyoko's fingers gently played with his hair, as Kuon buried his face in the crook of her neck. Years of held back pain and suffering, memories and regrets, they all slowly disappeared with each tear that fell. When it was finally over, he still clung to Kyoko. She didn't mind, she let him recompose himself. He waited until he was sure the evidence of his outburst was no longer visible on his face and then as much as it killed them both, he pulled away.

"Thank you, Kuon-kun." Kyoko smiled lightly as she spoke. He raised his eyebrow at her, and she laughed gently, "What?"

"Shouldn't I be thanking you?" Kuon asked playfully, trying to help her lift the mood.

"No, I considered it a gift when you opened up so easily to me." Kyoko messed up his dark hair like he had done so many times to her. This earned her a chuckle in return.

"Come on, let's actually get food this time." He grinned as he stood up and held out his hand to her. She hesitated for a moment, but then placed the palm of her hand against his. It was like a bolt of electricity ran through her veins as their eyes clashed. _Oh no, I know this feeling, why now? It's not like I have a chance in hell with him! _She breathed deeply as her mind raced. She'd just broke from the shock of everything else and now this emotion threw her right back into the storm over her heart. She stared at the dark-haired man in front of her and thought, _Why is it him that I lo__ve. I mu__st be a masochist when it comes my heart._

* * *

><p><em>Sorry guys but this story is still a bit far from an end, I just needed Kyoko to register what emotion she was feeling so I could start the chaos. Well until next time!<em>

_-GeekInTehPink_


	4. Meh, too long for FF

So I'm kinda proud of all of my fans, when I was younger and took two months to repost, my inbox was full of death threats. Thank you for maturity! Well, time for excuses, I've been gone because I started a new job that requires me to work eighty hours a week, therefore when I have a Sunday off, I do nothing but sleep. Still I'm currently job hunting again, and when I find a less demanding job I will post much more. Thank you all for your kind words and patience.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The basket-case, The stalker, The possessive bard, The bloody prince, and the victim<strong>

As much as Kuon boasted about the ease of creating Ren again, he was having trouble not swallowing his own words. He couldn't stop his eyes from trailing down Kyoko's figure as the gentlemanly actor could. Of course, her Setsu outfit wasn't helping matters either. She fixed her wig in the mirror and pouted as one strand simply refused to stay in place. "Eh, Nii-san, I look okay right?" The gods must've hated him because as Ren/Cain, he couldn't reply in the way he wanted to.

"Setsu, you're fine, if you keep trying to perfect yourself, you won't have time to feed me." Cain teased. Kuon felt like it was a crime to be forced into looking at Kyoko like a damn sister. Setsu just huffed in frustration and started out the door. They stayed in a comfortable silence, only stopping on the way to the studio for a bite of breakfast before continuing until they arrived, five minutes early.

Truth be told, underneath the blessed cover of the poised sister, Setsu Heel, Kyoko Mogami was a train-wreck. The past few days were almost like some crazy story she'd been dragged inside without consent. The shock of all the news had made her air-headed and defenseless against her used-to-be sempai's charms. Without the protection of her grudges or the ability to hold a proper thought, the shackles and locks crumbled under the pressure of Kuon's presence. Now her grudges returned and desperately clutched at the latches of the box that held her heart.

Still the sad fact was, no matter how much she guarded her heart, she couldn't deny the painful emotion she felt towards her childhood friend.

"Setsu, are you sure you're okay?" Cain was staring down at her, waking her from her thoughts. Shaking it off, she smiled up at him like the doting sister she slipped back into.

"You worry too much, Nii-san I was simply thinking about dinner!" She said with a cheery voice. Kuon wasn't fooled but he didn't press it.

"Soba." Cain replied. She looked up to him in question.

"Soba?" She made sure she heard right. He simply nodded. "I guess I could do that, we'd have to stop at the store first though." She was already listing her needed ingredients in her head, when she heard his voice once more.

"No, I want to give you a break tonight, how about we just stop by a take-out shop on our way to the hotel." He pouted and pushed back her hair behind her ear. Setsu melted in an instant and reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, but you have to order double the veggies!" She glared at him, as to say 'challenge me, I dare you'. Cain slumped a bit, but said nothing as he was called to the set.

Scene after scene, Cain did perfectly. As Kyoko, she could see all the little bits where Kuon dropped the act a little but no one else noticed. She knew he was having a hard time staying in character, but he never once let anyone else see it. When it was finally lunch break, Cain's presence was dissolving, and the brother and sister agreed to relax on the act a bit. They took the stairs down to the lobby unaware of what troubles they were in for.

* * *

><p>Sho and Shoko sat, waiting to be called to the interview set, when Reino and his band marched in, and dropped on the couch in front of him. If that combination wasn't bad enough, Murasame, who was just about to depart for his own lunch, saw Sho sitting there and contemplated asking his favorite singer for an autograph. And so the storm began.<p>

"Yo Beagles, here to steal another song?" No reply. Sho shot them a glare and was about to make another comment when a sheet of paper and a marker were shoved into his line of vision. "I thought fans couldn't make it in to this building, Shoko." He stated but signed anyway.

"Actually, I'm acting here, we just got released to lunch break, but regardless, I'll never be too high to not ask for an autograph." He smiled at the singer, as to say it was just his way of showing respect. Sho mutely nodded, still glaring at Reino. Murasame's eyes followed Sho's and he almost squealed in excitement. Sho was his favorite singer, but Vie Ghoul was his favorite band. He stepped forward but Reino stopped him with a look of ice.

"Oh, no you don't, Pretty Boy. First, we don't sign for men, second, we don't sign for fags who listen to Sho." Reino's voice was blunt, and dry. As if antennas just popped from the band-leader's head, Reino glanced around the room and locked his eyes on the door to the stairwell. "She's here." Reino stood up and Sho's eyes followed him, as did Murasame's. They all froze as Setsu and Cain stepped out.

"Setsu!" Murasame called out, making the girl look. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the three men, Cain walked into her and caught them both from falling. He looked up to see what had stopped his sister, and was ripped away by Kuon. While Murasame was the first unfortunate soul to meet Kuon's eyes, Reino was the one dumb enough to drop her real name.

"Kyoko-chan, it's been a long time, we must catch up." Reino purred, walking towards her. He was caught by his jacket and ripped backwards by the blonde singer.

"Oh hell no! You keep your creepy delusional ass away from her! Kyoko is that really you?" Sho scratched his head trying to see the person behind the disguise. His main problem was the wondering thought that the girl before him was too hot to be his plain and boring Kyoko.

"Are you two kidding me? That's Setsu and Cain Heel." Murasame had shaken off the deadly look Kuon was giving them all, and tried to send a wimpy version of his own.

"Nii-san, these idiots are freaking me out." Kyoko was trying to breathe, she fought to keep hold of Setsu, but Sho was making it difficult. Kuon, had pretty much dropped character, and only responded by pulling Kyoko closer to his chest. She realized then, it was all up to her to escape the situation before all hell broke loose.

"Kyoko?"

"Kyoko-chan."

"Setsu!"

They all walked forward, closer and closer. Kyoko racked her brain for ideas. Kuon wasn't responding. Reino looked like he was horribly trying to seduce her. Sho just looked confused. Murasame seemed to be nearing her out of pure stupidity. She gathered her courage, took a step forward, away from Kuon's safety, and any plan she had died.

Reino grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, but Sho grabbed her waist and tried to pull her to him, Murasame stood there stupidly and watched with confusion, and Kuon snapped. A punch, a kick, a giant rolling cloud of smoke, destroyed everything in its path and when it vanished, Sho was on the floor knocked out cold. Kuon had Kyoko's hand, but Reino had her pulled against him.

"Seems every time this happens he lets me get closer to you, Kyoko-chan." He whispered into her ear. He breathed out and brought the appendage between his teeth. Kyoko screamed bloody murder, as he released her but not before gently kissing the nape of her neck.

"It burns!" She scratched deeply against her ear and neck, but Kuon stopped her. He smiled at her and then spoke where only she could hear.

"Don't worry, it'll take much more than those childish affections, to taint your purity, Kyoko-chan." He gave 'the 1,000,000 watt' smile and this time Kyoko's mind seemed to go completely numb, and she forgot all about what had just transpired.

"I shouldn't have to tell you this, I'm sure you know I'll be back, Tsuruga. That blossom hasn't fallen into anyone's hands yet," Reino smirked, as much as he wanted to play with the girl, he knew there was nothing he could do in 'that' man's presence that would really have any effect. He walked over to the passed out singer, and his worried manager.

Shoko glared up at him, but he just smirked. He passed her a card with his info on it. "When you're tired of younger men, give me a call." Shoko stared at it and for some reason couldn't stop the blush that lit her cheeks. Murasame just gaped at the strangeness that took place in front of him. Kyoko was trying to remember what had happened, while Kuon just dragged her out the door.

Once in the safety of his car, Kuon passed her a sanitary wipe which she fervently accepted. He sighed and dropped his head against the rest and closed his eyes. It had killed him to hold back, and not make his claim known to the three idiots, and because of that, she was taken advantage of, once more by that damned stalker.

"Kuon-kun..." He looked over at her and her eyes were tearing up, "I'm sorry, I let you down!" She whined and tried to drop into dogeza in the floor-board of his car, only succeeding in smacking her head against the dash. Kuon rushed to stop her from causing herself anymore pain. He lifted her chin and looked in her eyes. She flinched and ripped away pressing herself against the door. His hand dropped away and he pulled his mock-Ren to surface. Maybe she could face him better.

"I don't quite understand what you're talking about, Mogami-san." That gleaming gentlemanly smile, that could only belong to her sempai, was in place and Kyoko visibly relaxed. She looked down in self-disappointment and muttered something. Kuon raised his hand to his ear and motioned that he couldn't hear, causing her to repeat herself a bit louder.

"I'm sorry I let him close to me, Tsuruga-san!" She wailed, she felt as though she'd let him down, She was about to go into another dogeza when he replied.

"It's perfectly fine, besides, I have no worries of his effect over you." He realized his hint was a bit brash and made another comment so she would question him, "That is to say, you didn't really seem like you were letting him touch you, right, Mogami-san?"

Kyoko's eyes peeled open in shock and her crass reply was heated, "Hell NO! I would never purposely let that demonic spawn near me ever!" Kuon laughed and patted her head lightly.

"That's the Kyoko-chan I know and lo- nevermind, I'm just glad you're back to normal." He blushed at his slip-up but hid it well as he tapped the passenger seat. "Now where should we eat?"

* * *

><p>So I came up with this crazy idea, what if I had conflict with not one, but three of Kyoko's insane suitors. I think I did well, and now my mind isn't stuck wondering what to do next, I already have big plans for our favorite couple. Still I do wonder if my lovely reviewers are now understanding the psychology behind my Kuon and Kyoko. I know they seemed greatly out of character, but it was more so to simply demonstrate the affecting shock of everything. Eh, enough of my pointless rambling, I must get to work on chapter 5! Please review guys, they're a great source of confidence.<p> 


	5. Rabid Kuon Bite

Yay! I got through the holidays and only puked once, Four Loko and Miller Highlife, with a stomach full of taco bell just don't mix well. Well my friends, I had fun writing this chapter, and I'm really thankful for your support and reviews. I just started a new job, but I won't let it affect me and I'll try to post often. I'm still mulling around a second chapter for Life-Sized, and I'm debating the start of another story that's been on my mind for a year now. I'm not happy with it yet but I'll post it as soon as I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Rabid Kuon Bite<strong>

An uneventful three days passed by, after the chaotic first day, which was a relief to both Kyoko and Kuon. Sadly, it was just a break from madness for them. On the fourth day, Murasame, had built up the courage to pester the 'siblings' about their possible real identities.

"I know who you are!" The young male cried out through the almost desolate break room. Cain Heel simply stood up and stepped forward.

"Really? And if you're wrong?" He mocked him in English. Setsu tugged at her brother's wrist, trying to calm the tall man.

"Nii-san, he's really not worth it." Setsu whined, also in English.

"Stop the fucking act you two! I know you can speak in Japanese, you bastard!" Murasame growled, hating the feeling of being belittled.

"Tell me, even if we were using fake identities, why would it be any of your business, who Nii-san and I are?" Setsu pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and glared.

"I'm just curious why the so-called 'great' Tsuruga Ren, would need to hide beneath such a ridiculous cover, as the pitiful, English-native, Cain Heel." Murasame snidely replied. He walked forward, until he was just a few feet away from the giant of a man. On the inside, Kyoko was panicking, if she didn't do something, and fast, the two men would be at each other's throat. She knew what so many did not. It wasn't Ren that Murasame needed to afraid of, no, it was the wrath of Kuon, that the other actor needed to fear. Unlike him, she'd seen it first-hand.

"Murasame-san, this is not your place to be, I advise that you walk away now, before things get very, very bad." Setsu hissed, she stood up and attempted to pull her brother back, but he held his ground. He didn't blink, didn't drop his dark gaze from his challenger's eyes for a moment. Murasame ignored her warning and returned the other actor's menacing gaze with one of his own, before speaking.

"Shut up, Kyoko, I know who you are too. Mio from Dark Moon, Natsu from Box R, I understand how you got your role, but that doesn't explain, Pretty Boy, here." He shoved an accusing finger in Cain's face, and nothing could've prepared him for what happened next.

With a sadistic grin, showing his pearly teeth, Kuon shocked the man as he dropped his head and bit down hard on the annoying man's finger. Murasame yelped in pain, and cradled his hand against his chest. Scared eyes rose back up to see the face of a serial killer.

"Careful now, I'm sure your mother taught you better than to stick your hand near a wolf's fangs, you might get bitten. Now, run, before I really put you in your place, _Murasame-chan._" Cain made a chomping motion and only the sounds of his teeth clanking together, and hurried footsteps could be heard through the room. When the door finally slammed shut, Kuon sighed. "Well he's no fun, OWW!" Kuon rubbed the back of his head and looked down at his short attacker.

"Did you seriously just bite a fellow actor, Nii-san!" She had her hands on her hips, in disapproval. Kuon just laughed.

"It's not like I gave him some disease, besides, he practically asked for it!"

"I didn't hear him say, 'Oh please bite me Cain!' I could see a fangirl say that, but not him!" She replied curtly.

"Oh, come on, lighten up, Setsu-chan. As if you wouldn't have done it, besides it was either that, or I could've knocked him out, tell me which would you have preferred?" He was letting Cain slowly trickle back in but couldn't help picking on her.

"Neither! Nii-san, we're not supposed to draw attention!" Setsu sighed, "But it was pretty funny..." They both laughed. They left the break room, and Cain went back to set. Murasame was silent for the rest of the day, rubbing his finger every now and again, and shooting glares at the 'siblings' as he walked by.

Once the shooting was done for the day, everyone left. Kuon had a photo-shoot, and two interviews as Ren, and Kyoko's schedule was cleared, Lory's way of making sure she stuck by Kuon's side. Everything went according to plan, until nothing was left but to go home.

Once they arrived back at the apartment, Kyoko was left to her own thoughts as Kuon took a shower. She chopped up some meat and vegetables and whipped them around in sesame oil, soy sauce, and oyster sauce. All while her mind wandered about. She was so conflicted with her emotions. She knew that she loved her new charge, but had no clue how to handle everything that'd happened in the past week. She first thought over the differences between her sempai and his new persona. While she'd respected and slightly feared the gentleman that was Ren, she admired him as well.

Kuon almost seemed like a different person trapped in the same body. To her, he was first and foremost the childhood friend, but she also saw him as the real Emperor of the Night. He never stopped teasing her, and it tore at her heart. She couldn't stop thinking about what could never be. Still the torment was bittersweet, as it let her believe in the possibilities for only a second.

"Are you alright, Kyoko-chan?" She felt his damp hands on her shoulders and unwillingly relaxed beneath his touch.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" She looked behind, meeting a pair of ice-blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, she'd never get used to those blue orbs that appeared whenever he removed his contacts. He smiled gently at her longing look and brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"Because, I've never seen you let food burn before, or is that just a step in the recipe?" He chuckled as she looked back to the wok with a jolt. Sure enough the food was already starting to darken. She quickly turned off the stove and pulled the wok away. Once the food was safe, she tested the damage. It wasn't too bad, but it wasn't normal quality.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! If you can't stand it, my feelings won't be hurt we can just order out." She fretted. Kuon just laughed and tested it.

"Nope, no need. Kyoko-chan, I believe you could completely incinerate a meal and it'd still be delicious." Kuon grinned. Kyoko just blushed and scrapped the food into a dish. She carried it to the table, where the rice and miso soup already were.

"You know, it's really not nice to tease me like that." Kyoko mumbled as she took a seat. Kuon gave her a confused look and sat as well.

"What do you mean, Kyoko-chan? I wasn't teasing you, I love your cooking." Kuon glanced at her, and took a huge bite of food to prove it. Kyoko met his eyes and her gaze traveled to his lips. She giggled, noticing a bit of sauce and motioned for him to wipe it off his chin. "What is it?"

"You've got a bit of sauce on your chin," She laughed, "It looks so out of place on the godly Tsuruga Ren." Kuon sighed and tried to wipe it away.

"Did I get it?" Kyoko shook her head.

"Nope." She watched him try once more, after seeing him fail, she grabbed a napkin and reached across the table, wiping it away herself. Kuon took a deep breath, trying to relive the sparks that went through his spine from her innocent touch. He felt like a teenager again. Trying not to make a fool of himself, but still managing to do so somehow. As Ren, he'd never worried, women came and went with him as they pleased. His gentlemanly charm, was like honey to flies with every woman except the one in front of him.

"Kyoko-chan, I..."

* * *

><p>Ok so don't kill me for the cliff-hanger, but if you really care to see what he says, REVIEW! If you're a fellow author you should know better and if you're just an avid reader, let me explain. You see each review is a boost of confidence for the author, it allows them to see that people enjoy their work and want them to continue, therefore if you review you increase the chances of them updating QUICKER! ^_^ Sorry I couldn't resist, well see ya guys next time!<p> 


End file.
